


Little Bears

by Anonymous



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff, Teddy Bears, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade and perrie time travel from 1763 to a build-a-bear workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bears

"oh my god"

"teddy bears"

"i want a pink one"

"no purple"

"no perrie you get pink okay"


End file.
